Pretty Boy
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Spencer moves from his home town to a new house in Quantico Virginia. Now he has to make new friends and keep a secret from the whole school as he starts over.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I really wanted to write a Reid fic so this happened. There's a twist, first one to guess gets a cookie!_**

 **Warning(s)** : For the purpose of this story Diana isn't schizophrenic. LGBT themes.

 **Pairing(s)** : Derek/Spencer

* * *

Spencer looked out the window pensively, mentally running through every idea of what his new home could look like. It was all exciting. And terrifying. He felt rather sick but knew it was nothing. Moving would do that. It's not like he had many friends he was being taken from.

In fact he only had one.

Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she liked to be called. He'd been best friends with her since forever. They were practically raised together.

He anxiously checked his phone again for the fifth time that hour. Still no messages. She was still in class and she'd promised to message him as soon as she was out.

With a heavy sigh he looked back out the window, watching the green hills role by, stomach churning as his anxiety took over again.

What if the people at his new school found out? He'd get bullied for sure! He sucked in sharply, alerting his mom to his impending anxiety attack. She reached over and squeezed his knee.

"Talk to me Spence," she said gently. "What's that big brain telling you?"

He tore his gaze away from the hills and shifted in his seat, tugging at his seatbelt as it dig into his neck a little. "What if they find out?"

She gave him a knowing look and smiled softly. "Oh baby," she said gently. "They say anything and you go straight to the principal, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, mom." He promised. He loved his mom. She could always calm him down.

The seventeen year old looked back out the window, thoughts of bullies tampered for the time being. His mind circled back to imagining the new house, this time grinning with each silly idea like a super slide from his room to the driveway.

Within the next thirty minutes he was bored, messing with the radio to try and change his focus.

Static.

He groaned, leaning back in his car seat. "How much longer?" He whined, looking at his mom and brushing a lock of hair from his face.

"Just a couple more hours, Spencer," she said, glancing in the rear view mirror as she merged into the next lane. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Mom," he whined again, "you know I can't sleep in the car."

"You used to when you were a baby. It was the only way to get you to sleep most nights."

He hummed in acknowledgment and looked at his phone again, glad to see a message from JJ.

 _From JJ: Algebra sucks without you, Spence :P wish you were here._

Spencer grinned at the message and started typing.

 _To JJ: I miss you too JJ, I never thought a car ride could be sooo long._

"It's called a blinker!" His mom shouted, blaring her horn and shocking him out of his head. He looked up at her then to the offending van in front of them. "I can't believe this, people drive like maniacs," Diana Reid said angrily, motioning to the car in front of her.

Spencer shook his head fondly and turned back to his phone.

 _From JJ: Still driving? That sucks. Thought you'd be there by now._

 _To JJ: Me too._

 _From JJ: Talk later, French class, yay._

He let out a small snort and looked at the clock. Just a few more hours and he'd see his new home. He just hoped it was as nice as his old one. He missed his room already.

* * *

Spencer stared up at their new house in amazed wonder. It was two stories plus a basement, three, no, four rooms, two and a half bathrooms.

His mother gave him an amused look. "Do you want to check out the inside?" She asked, holding her keys out to him.

He nodded eagerly and grabbed the keys, sauntering up to the front door and unlocking it. He walked into the stair landing and made his way up the small set of stairs leading to the first floor. It was rather plain looking, nearly grey walls with tan carpets. He curiously wandered into the large open room, noting the kitchen, and glancing at the fireplace and over to the doors.

He walked to the four doors. The smallest was a closet, middle was the bathroom, and the two on either side of the bathroom were empty bedrooms. He left his suitcase in the room farthest from the front door and went to investigate the main bedroom across from the bathroom.

The big bedroom contained it's own bathroom with a sweet jacuzzi tub and small shower, two sinks, and a small walk in closet.

The second floor held the half bathroom which was also the utilities room for the washer and the dryer. A neat guest room was beneath the master bedroom, a larger empty recreational room just outside with a door to the backyard.

He didn't bother with the basement, instead decoding to go help move their small belongings into the house. The moving truck wouldn't be there for another hour anyway.

* * *

 ** _Any guesses? Don't worry, you'll find out in a few chapters (I hope). I actually don't really know where I'm going with this and I can't say much without giving away the secret. Hope it's not too bad of a start._**

 ** _Also I basically described my house. Except the second floor is the basement/guest room and litter box room rather than guest and recreational rooms._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two, who's excited? Definitely me!_**

* * *

The next day consisted of moving boxes, sorting through them, and eating pizza on the living room floor. Spencer texted JJ sporadically during the day when she was available and busied himself with furnishing his room between their conversations.

He'd had to help her understand some chemistry terms and taught her through some maths work during her study block. He missed her. A lot.

He sighed as he pushed a book into his bookshelf. Shakespeare. He'd been assigned the book over the summer before term and had fallen in love with the book and decided to keep it. JJ had different thoughts on the book, having thrown hers out as soon as she was done with it.

Around six the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone Spencer and his mother exchanged looks before she got up and went to answer.

A plump, beautiful, ecstatic girl stood on their doorstep, eagerly holding a bread pan. "Hello!" She chirped happily.

Spencer came down the small set of stairs to the landing and peered around his mother curiously. The girl spotted him and brightened even more, if that was even possible.

"Ooh! New friends! I would hug you but I have housewarming gifts in my hands," she blabbered.

Diana and Spencer shared another look before Spencer hesitantly stepped around his mother to accept the gift.

"Banana pecan bread!" The blonde beamed. "An old Garcia recipe. Oh, unless of course you have nut allergies-"

Spencer blinked, did this girl ever stop talking? Then again he could be just as bad.

"Actually, um, nuts have naturally occurring magnesium, and magnesium influences the production of serotonin, which is the chemical in your brain that makes you feel happy." He blabbers in return, cheeks pinkening.

"He means thank you," Diana says, smiling at the girl. "And neither of us have nut allergies, it's okay."

"Oh goodie!" The girl says happily, handing the bread pan to Spencer who accepted it gently. She then pulled him into a bone crushing hug just as happily. "My name is Penelope Garcia," she says cheerfully when she releases him.

"S-Spencer Reid," Spencer returns shyly, ducking behind his mother.

"Huh," Penelope says before smiling again. "It's nice to meet you, Spencer."

"I'm Diana, his mother," Diana offers as Spencer ducks back inside and heads to the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you miss Reid," Penelope chirps.

* * *

Spencer stared at his mother expectantly, waiting on her move. Biting her lip she moves her pawn, opening herself for his attack. "Yes!" He says gleefully as he makes his move, finishing the game. Diana smiles and his smile falters. "You cheated! You played so I would win!"

"You would have won either way," Diana says. "You know I suck at chess."

"Mom," he says pleadingly.

"I just wanted to see you happy," she deflates. "After that Garcia girl came by earlier you've been acting different."

He blushed, unsurprised his mother had noticed. "She touched my chest," he mumbles.

"And that doesn't mean anything. She just hugged you, that's all Spencer."

"But what if she finds out?"

"Spencer you're being unreasonable. Even if she does find out that doesn't change anything. Those who care won't matter and those who matter won't care."

Spencer relaxed slightly. "If you say so…"

"I do." She patted his shoulder. "Come on, bedtime big boy. You start school tomorrow."

"Why can't you just homeschool me," he asks pleadingly as he helps put up the chess set.

"You know why, my new job I wouldn't have time."

"I could teach myself," he tries to reason. "My IQ is higher than most and I do read 20,000 words a minute."

"You'd be better off going to school," Diana sighs. They'd had this argument before, Spencer was afraid of new tormentors. "Now come on, bedtime."

Spencer sighs but nods.

* * *

 ** _I think I'm gonna try to update this nightly but I'm not sure. I tend to get too depressed and forget when I try. Maybe this story will be different though._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three! He goes to school and meets new friends, yay!_**

 ** _Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really tired. I write this during late hours (normally 10pm or 11pm, the usual) and I fell asleep early last night. And the night before..._**

* * *

The next morning Spencer wakes up with a start, having a nightmare of being pushed down with his face in the toilet. Rolling over to glance at his alarm clock he found that it was nearly five in the morning.

Great. The perfect start to his new school career.

With a small groan he rolls out of bed, pressing a hand to his breast as he stands up before going over to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, staring into the mirror hesitantly. He spit and looked up at himself, wiping his mouth with his nightshirt's sleeve.

"My name is Spencer Reid." He said, then again. And again. "My name is Spencer Reid!" He nearly yells at the mirror. He takes a breath. "My name… is Spencer Reid."

He stands there staring at himself for a minute, just breathing. A moment passes and he rinses his toothbrush, moving to go back to his room, grabbing a thick book to read. Again.

He'd read all his books before but they never bored him. He loved reading. And learning.

Once he finished with the book it was nearly half past five. He sighed.

Walking into the kitchen he looked around for something to have for breakfast, settling on making oatmeal and adding some nuts and seeds. He ate in silence and got up to make coffee, adding multiple scoops of sugar to the hot drink. He loved it sweet. His mother teased him occasionally about the amount of sugar but he couldn't help it. It tasted better drown in sugars.

He savoured the cup for nearly an hour before getting dressed. He was close enough to his new school to walk. Which he did.

By the time he arrived at the school he was feeling nervous again, a sick feeling knotted in the bottom of his stomach. He tried to ignore the looks and whispers as he went to the office to get his schedule.

He quite literally ran into someone familiar.

"Spencer!" Penelope gushed, pulling him into another hug. "I just knew I could catch you here!"

"What?" Spencer squeaked.

Penelope blushed slightly. "I may have hacked into the school network and looked up your name. Do you know how many Spencers I had to go through before I found your schedule?" She huffed slightly.

"You did what?" A voice said behind her.

Penelope turned around with wide eyes. "Miss Blake! Good morning!"

Miss Blake pursed her lips at Penelope and turned to Spencer. "Principal Gideon is waiting for you, mister Reid."

Spencer grinned lopsidedly and nodded, nerves loosening a little. He walked around miss Blake and went into the principal's room office.

"Ah, Spencer," the older man said when he saw the seventeen year old. "Your mother called and informed us of your… situation."

Spencer promptly blushed, cheeks turning a new shade of red. "Which, um, sitiuation, sir?"

"All of them," Principal Gideon said. Spencer tilted his head down. "No worries, Spencer. Miss Blake and I are very supportive. If anyone harassed you about it just tell us and we'll take care of it."

Spencer nodded. "Yes, yessir. Thank you."

"Now about your schedule," Gideon says, turning to his computer. "So far we have two half term classes and one year long. You need a second year long class to finish out your schedule. Your options are on this list of paper," he says, passing a page to him.

Spencer quickly scanned it, not waiting for Gideon's question. "Culinary," he says, looking up with a determined expression.

"Culinary it is," Gideon says, chuckling.

Spencer blushes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just love how enthusiastic you are about it." Gideon says, printing out a paper and handing it to Spencer. "Welcome to Quantico Academy."

Spencer nods slightly and tucks his papers into his messenger bag.

Spencer stepped out of the office and was surprised to see Penelope standing there. She was scrolling an app on her phone, bag slung over her shoulder with a happy air about her. He had a feeling she was always happy. Maybe she could be a friend.

No. He wouldn't want to trouble her with that, he wasn't worthy of friends…

His bullies had told him more than anyone of the fact. Yet still he had JJ…

Maybe… just maybe, Penelope was like JJ.

"P-Penelope right?" He squeaks, voice breaking embarrassingly.

She looks up at him and grins. "Spency! Come on, I convinced miss Blake that I could be as good a tour guide as anyone else in this school." She grins.

Spencer follows blindly.

* * *

 ** _Oof I wanted to make this chapter longer with his whole first day but I'm laaaaazy. Sorry guys. But at least it's an update!_**


End file.
